Part of us isn't welcome
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Last new story I will write untill all others are complete.
1. It started with vodka

**_Disclaimer Don't own TDI/A/WT_**

**TDI never happened**

_With Juno, it started with a chair. With Drew Barrymore in "Riding in Cars with Boys" it started with a car and a pack of cigrettes._

_For me it started with two bottles of vodka and an empty house with no parents..._

_For me and Trent, we had a blast!_

_We did it on the couch, chair, dinning room table, bathroom floor, his parents bed, his sister's bed, his brother's bed, and his bed._

_It was weird for me, a gothic loner, to sleep with the school's wide reciever._

_It doesn't help that we were supposed to do a science project._

_Oh, and that he has a girlfriend._

_But I didn't care, I had sex more times in those three hours then I have in the past two years._

_The next day when we woke up, we both decided it never happened._

_I wouldn't tell my family and friends and he wouldn't tell his family and friends._

_And he most definetly wouldn't tell his girlfriend!_

_Heather Chow._


	2. Yes I have a friend name Axel

My name is Gwendolyn Katalina Marie Lopez. I go by Gwen. I am seventeen and a senior at Gregory Highschool in Toronto, Canada. I moved here last May with my mother, my brother Charlie, and my step-father Richard from Vancouver. In Vancouver, I had three best friends, Axel, Sarah, and Ellijah. We all cried when I had to move to Toronto. My real dad was from Spain. His mother was Spanish, and his father was American. He died in a train crash when I was five. There were no survivors. Mom was two months pregnant with Charlie when he died.

At my new school, I have six friends- three more then I had in Vancouver! That's double! Their names are Leshawna, Bridgette, Noah, DJ, Owen, and Izzy. Leshawna's a large girl, with dark choclate skin, brown eyes, and a "I'll kill your ass in a second!" attitude. She wears a beige t-shirt, with red apples, denium capris, and brown flip-flops. She also has silver hoop earings. Bridgette's a thin, surfer vegan chick. She's tan, was blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and haded green eyes. She wears a sky blue hoodie, blue shorts, a tan sandals. Noah is bookworm. He can also be a sarcastic asshole. He's got tan skin, black eyes, and brown hair. He wears a red and blue sweater vest, a white t-shirt, tan shorts, and sneakers. DJ is a big, animal loving softie. He's got dark skin, black eyes, brown hair and a white beenie. He wears a green shirt, with a orange D on the front, blue jean shorts, and black flip flops. Owen is a food loving, wonder guy. He's got dirty blonde hair, black beady eyes, and tan skin. He also weighs about 300 pounds. He wears a white t-shirt, with a maple leaf on the front, tan shorts, and yellow sneakers. Izzy is wild nut case who's been in the physco ward one too less times. She is also Owen's girlfriend of three years. She was wild orange hair, and green eyes. She wears a green halter top, a green grass skirt, and green ballet flats. It's weird me hanging out with preps. Since my friends back home were emo and punk. Except for Axel- she's scene. Yes I have a female friend named Axel. Well, had. We don't talk much anymore. None of us do.

I started having a crush on Trent in September, when we had to sit together in science class. We started talking and got to know eachother and became friends. But he has a girlfriend, who would make my senior year a horrorfying hell, so I didn't try to be more then friends. In October, we got paired together for a science project. We had to study DNA and stuff. The prjoect was due in three weeks. A week after the project was assigned, I went over to his house to work on the project some more. An hour after I arrived, I got thirsty. There weren't any sodas, so Trent grabbed two bottles of vodka; one for each of us. It was nine when we started drinking, and by midnight, we were making out on the couch and clothes were coming off.

I woke up on the floor of Trent's room, the sheets covering most of me up. My eyes went wide, as I slowly lifted my head up. Trent was fast asleep on his bed, his... _thing _luckilly covered by the blanket. I heard him groan, probably from a hangover. When he came to, he let out a "Shiiiitttttt!" when he remembered what happened the night before. We got up, went to the living-room, and got dressed. After that, we decided it did not ever happen! Ever! That was two months ago. It's now almost Christmas, and we haven't talked about it since.

* * *

"Hey Gwen!" Bridgette said, as I sat down beside her at the lunch table. I sat on the edge of the bench, Bridgette sat in the middle, and Leshawna sat at the other end of her. Noah and Owen sat on the other bench, Izzy sat in a chair at the end of the table where me and Owen were sitting at, and DJ sitting at the other end.

"Hey. So, how was your weekend?" I asked. I smacked Izzy's hand, preventing her from stealing my brownie.

"Ow! Hey! You never eat your brownies! You hate choclate!" Izzy yelped, holding her hand.

"I know. But for some reason, I've been craving everything I hate. Food wise. Weird huh?" I asked, taking a big bite of the brownie.

"That is weird." DJ said. I swallowed the brownie.

"I know! But it might have to do with the fact that I'm... eh, ten weeks pregnant." I said, taking another bite. I said it like I got an A in Math class.

... And that's how I told my friends I was pregnant with Trent's baby. But I left out the Trent's baby part.

Leshawna and Owen gasped. Noah dropped the book he was reading.

"Are you serious?" Bridgette cried.

"Who's the dad?" Izzy and DJ yelped.

"Kid who goes to my old school." I lied. I hated lying to them.

"Whoa. Do your parents know?" Owen asked.

"No. My friend Axel is coming to visit during Christmas break, I was going to tell them then." I said.

"What about the dad?" Noah asked.

"I was gonna email him today after school. Maybe text him." I said.

I was actually going to tell him in science class, in a note.

"What do you plan to do with it?" Leshawna asked.

"With the baby? I wanna keep it. Since according to my gynocologist four years ago I wasn't supposed to have children." I said.

"So, I plan to keep it and do everything I can to make sure it's born healthy as possible." I said.

* * *

I sat my bag down on the floor, next to my desk in science class. I sit in the very back corner of the large room. Trent sits next to me. (The desk sits two people, so they're technically tables.) I sat down on the stool, folded my arms on the desk, and layed my head down, waiting for Trent to come and sit down. A couple minutes later, he walked in with his science book and binder under his arm, and a pencil in his other hand. He walked to our desk and sat down.

"Hey. How was your weekend?" He asked. I shrugged, not really wanting to tell him out loud.

About half way through class, I took out a piece of paper and a lead pencil and began to write.

_You really wanna know how my weekend was?_

I passed the paper to him, not even bothering to fold it, or pass it under the table, or anything!

I watched as he wrote a few words, and slid the paper back.

_What? Get drunk again? Haha. _I scoffed.

_No! I'm pregnant dipshit!_

He didn't even have the paper for two seconds before he handed it back.

_Is it mine? How far along are you? Are you sure?_

_Yes. 10 weeks (give or take a day or two) and yes. You don't have to be there. I don't care- nor do I mind._

_Well, maybe I want to help you and MY baby! Ever think of that?_

I rolled my eyes, glaring at him. We were watching a movie, so we could do whatever, as long as we were quiet.

_Do you wanna be the one to tell Heather, or should I? Because she will make my life a living HELL! Not only am I the new kid, but I'm goth, and pregnant! Do you wanna add the fact that you're the father to the mix! No? Didn't think so! So, just, stay with Satan. Okay? If you care about the baby, you'll stay away. At least until Heather dumps you for a hotter guy... No offense..._

_You're right about Heather. So, who do you plan to say is the dad when people ask? And what about your folks? Do they know? Do you wanna keep it? Give it up? Because I'll agree for either one, but I'm not going to let you kill it! I'll scream I'm the father at prom before I let you abort it!_

_Gonna keep it. Don't worry. And I know I'm right about Heather. I plan to claim it's a kid from my old school's baby. My folks don't know. I plan to tell them next week during Christmas break. And only you, Leshawna, Owen, Noah, DJ, Izzy, and Bridgette know. Do you know them?_

_Yeah. Leshawna rides my bus, Noah is my neighbor, Owen sits by me in math, and DJ plays on the baseball team. Don't know Izzy and Bridgette. _

_Bridgette is that blonde with the really long hair in the pony tail, and the blue hoodie. And Izzy's the red head who's always swinging from vines. Where do those vines come from anyway?_

_Okay, I think I might know who Bridgette is, and I definetly don't know where those vines come from._

Before I could reply, the bell rang for us to go to our seventh- and final- period. I grabbed my bookbag and purse, and left to go to literature. Unfortenetly, Lit is my only class with Heather.


	3. Go crawl under a rock and die

Heather Chow is tall and slim, at around 5'6. She has olive skin, coal brown eyes, and long black hair almost to her waist. She's every girl's nightmare, and every guy's fantasy. She's Cheer Captian, Home Coming Queen, and most likely this years Prom Queen. And if she's not wearing her cheerleading uniform, she's wearing these tiny little booty shorts, black wedges, and this red halter top, which barely covers her chest. If it does at all! She's got two followers. Lindsay David and Courtney Rodriquez. Lindsay is tan, blonde, and has boobs the size of my cocker spaniel Mitzi. She wears a red and brown tank top, an orange skirt, cowgirl boots, and has a sky blue banadana in her hair that matches her eyes. She's dating Tyler Gason, one of the football dopes. Courtney is tan, with brown hair, and is as really bitchy- not as much as Heather, but she's a bitch. She wears a white button up t-shirt, a gray sweater vest, moss green capris, and gray sandals. I tossed my bag on the floor, and colapsed into my seat. Everyone thinks she dates Duncan Hendrix, the school bad boy. But nothing's official. You can't believe anything either one says about the other! He says they do; she says they don't.

"Oh looky, it's gothie." Heather sneered, making Courtney and Lindsay giggle.

I lifted up my head, glared at her, and flipped all three of them off.

Lindsay gasped, as if I had just kicked a puppy. Courtney and Heather just rolled their eyes.

"Pathetic. Why don't you just crawl under a rock and die?'' Heather asked, crossing her arms.

"I will when you do." I retorted.

I could tell Lindsay and Courtney were trying not to giggle at a fumy Heather.

"Go suck a dick!" She hissed. I scoffed.

"I heard that's what you did to Trent in homeroom." I said, smirking.

Before Heather could say anything, our teacher, Mrs. Casey, walked in, saying something about what we were doing today.

I don't know, I usually don't listen.

* * *

When I got home, I was greeted by Mitzi. She's old and fat. Her fur's pure black, except for her belly, which is white. I patted her back, then made my way into our house. I chucked my bookbag on the floor by the front door, and went into the kitchen to grab a pepsi. Mom and Richard were at work, and Charlie was at his "girlfriend's". So it was just me. And Mitzi. I carried my pepsi into the livingroom, sat on the couch, and turned on the tv. I propped my feet onto the coffee table, and started flipping the channels.

"God! Is there anything on tv!" I groaned. Mitzi hopped onto my lap, her tail wagging really fast. And as quickly as she hopped up, she hopped off. That's what she did- on,off, on, off- for like ten minutes! By the time mom came home half an hour later, I was on the floor laughing, with Mitzi's tonuge attacking my face.

"Gwen, get up. I need your help with dinner." Mom said, stepping over me and Mitzi. I groaned, standing up.

"But I don't wanna cook!" I wailed, sulking as I followed her. Mom sighed, shaking her head.

Then it hit me- in a week, I'd be telling her she was going to be a grandma.

So I better be on my best behavior until then!

"Mom! I was kidding! So what's for dinner?" I asked, grinning like a loon.

I wonder if this is why Charlie says I'm like Ally Sheedy from the Breakfast Club?

"Pot Roast." She said, putting her purse on the counter. Eww.

"Okay cool. Tell me when it's time to start cooking." I said, leaving the kitchen.

I went to my bookbag, grabbed my math homework, and went up to my room to finish it.

* * *

"So, when is Axel coming?" Richard asked, eating mom's green beans.

"Her flight gets in Sunday at two." I answered. I can't wait to see Axel!

"So, we drive to the airport at 1:30 and wait." Mom said officially.

"Cool." Charlie said, shrugging, as he shoved a bite of meat into his mouth.

"I wonder if she'll like Toronto?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Mom said.

"Probably not. She likes the beach." I said.

* * *

On Monday, during science, I got a note from Trent.

_Do you want me to tell my parents?_

_No! They might tell Heather- Queen of Bitches._

_Haha. So, only me and you know it's mine?_

_So far. I'm gonna tell my parents it's yours over Christmas break when Axel is visiting. God I miss her :D_

_You have a friend named Axel? And she's a girl?_

_Yes! :) She's the girl with the hot pink hair and the lip ring on the front of my binder._

Trent glanced at the front of my binder at the picture of me, Axel, and Sarah.

_Oh... She's pretty. Who's the blonde with purple and green in her hair?_

_Sarah. And the guy with the blue hair, and the tatoo of a dragon on his chest is Ellijah._

_Oh cool. Are all of them visiting? Or just Axel? And is that her real name?_

_No just Axel. Ellijah is going to Alaska cuz that's where he's from, and Sarah is going to Muscoka to visit her grandma. And her real name is Amanda._

_I don't blame her for going by Axel._

_Haha lol. I need to pee. But I don't wanna get up! :(_

_There's a corner right over there -_

_:p Bite me lol._

_Hahaha._

_So, what's new?_

_Eh, besides what you told me on Friday, nothing much. Ooh! My mom caught my little sister giving her bf a bj._

_Oh wow! Damn! How old is she?_

_14..._

_That's like, really sad._

_Especially since her boyfriend is a junior. But I got my first bj when I was 15._

_TOO MUCH INFO! Eww! I'm pregnant! My gag reflect is really bad right now!_

_Lmao._

_Fuck you. Damn! Still gotta pee! Fuck it!_

I raised my hand impatiently, waiting for Mrs. Magwood to call on me.

"Yes Gwen?" She sighed.

"I need to pee!" I whined, my legs crossed.

"Go. Don't forget the pass." She said. I quickly hopped up, grabbed the pass, and ran out the door.


	4. I will go back to Vancouver

The Sunday after Christmas break started, I got into my mom's silver Dodge Caravan, and drove to the airport to pick up Axel. I parked the car, locked it, and went inside to wait by the lougage thingy. Not really sure what it's called. While I was waiting, I threw up in the trash can twice... Pregnancy really sucks. No wonder why there's such a thing as abortion. A couple minutes after my second pucking, I recognized the hot pink hair of Axel McKenzie.

"Axel!" I hollered. She turned and looked at me. When she recognized me, her face lit up, and she ran over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"OMG! I missed you!" She cried, as I hugged her back.

"Me too! I missed all of you guys!" I cried. I pulled away, and looked at what my bestie was wearing.

She was wearing a short black trench coat, a pair of light grayish white ripped up skinny jeans, pink knee high converse with black and pink star laces. I'm not sure what shirt she was wearing, because her jacket covered most of it. All I could tell was that it was a turtle neck.

"So, go grab your bags and we'll leave." I said. I turned and walked off, but before I could get very far, she grabbed my arm, tugging me back.

"What?" I asked. She looked annoyed, tapping her foot.

"What's that really important news you had to tell me?" She asked, arms crossed.

I groaned. "I'll tell you in the car okay?" I asked. She nodded.

She picked up her black suitcase, and we walked outside to the car.

"So, what is it? What's the news?" Axel begged, as I drove home.

"You really wanna know?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm pregnant." I said.

"Holy shit! Are you serious!" Axel cried. I nodded.

"Almost eleven weeks. My folks don't know yet. So don't say anything." I said.

"Okay. Who's is it?" She asked.

"I'll show you his year book photo when we get home." I said. Axel nodded, understanding.

* * *

We got home about half an hour later. Axel quickly said hey, and raced upstairs with me to my room.

"Okay okay! Lemme see what he looks like!" Axel begged, dropping her suitcase down, and plopping onto my bed.

I went to my book shelf, and grabbed the yearbook Leshawna had bought me for my birthday. I sat beside Axel, and scimmed threw the pages for a picture of Trent. I finally found one, and showed it to her.

"Ooh! He's yummy!" Axel grinned, when I pointed to him.

"I know! But there's just one problem." I groaned.

"What? What is it?" Axel asked. I flipped a few pages, then pointed to Heather.

"Okay she's a cheerleader. Your point?" She asked, shrugging.

"She's his girlfriend..." I said. Axel's jaws dropped.

"Holy crap! Gwen!" She cried.

"I know!" I groaned.

"Wait? Does he know it's his?" She asked.

"Yes. But his girlfriend Heather doesn't know. And everyone else think's it's someone from Vancouver. The only people who know the truth are me, him, and you. And soon to be my parents." I explained.

"Oh okay. So what's his name? And how did this all happen?" Axel asked, laying on her stomach.

"His name is Trent. And around Halloween, I went over to his house to do a science project. Well, we got thirsty, so we drank some vodka. Then we started making out, and the next thing I know I'm butt ass naked on his bedroom floor the sheets barely covering anything!" I cried.

"So you two were drunk?" She asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." I said, nodding.

* * *

A few days later, mom and Richard and Charlie were sitting in the living-room, watching tv. Mitzi was laying between mom and Charlie, fast asleep. Me and Axel were spying on them. Today was the day I was going to tell them.

"Mom? Richard? Can I talk to you guys?" I asked, me and Axel coming down the steps.

"Sure. What's wrong?" Richard asked, turning off the tv.

"Leave maggot." I growled at Charlie.

"Why should I?" He snapped.

"Now scumbag!" I hissed. Charlie glared at me, before getting up, and stomping up to his room.

"...Well, is everything okay?" My mom asked. I looked at Axel for advice.

"Just tell them." She whispered. I sighed, turning to face them.

"I'm pregnant." I sighed, waiting for the screaming and the yelling. My mom and Richard gasped.

"W-when?" Mom studdered. I thought for a second.

"Sometime in October. If it makes you feel any better, I found out about a week ago." I answered.

"Does the father know?" Richard asked.

"I wanna know who is the father!" Mom snapped.

"He knows. And his name is Trent. But everyone else is gonna think it's some guy from Vancouver's kid." I said.

"Why how come?" Richard asked. I sighed, biting my lip.

''Who's his girlfriend?" Mom sighed, shaking her head.

"Heather Chow. Cheer Captian and Home Coming Queen. And most likely this years Prom Queen." I sighed.

"And I take it she'll try and hurt you?" Richard asked.

"No she will! If she even thinks for a milli-second that it'sTrent's kid- my life will be hell! Even more then just being pregnant." I explained.

"What are your plans?" Mom asked.

"Keep it. Now, I'm not doing an abortion! I'm 17 and it's my legal decision." I said.

"Alright. Well, we're going to an OB to get prenatal vitamins and to get an ultra-sound." Mom said, standing up.

Me and Axel grabbed our coats, and left. But before I did, I turned to face the steps.

"Hey Charlie! I'm pregnant!" I screamed, before leaving.

"I knew it!" He hollered.

* * *

A few days before Christmas, I said goodbye to Axel. I gave her a copy of my ultra-sound photo.

"Bye! See you during Spring Break!" She said, before getting on her plane.

I waved goodbye, then turned and left the airport.

* * *

Trent stopped by my house on his motorcycle the day after Christmas. Mom and Charlie were staring at him from the window, as he got off his bike.

"Who's he?'' Charlie asked.

"He's the reason you're going to be an uncle." I answered, as Trent ran the doorbell, making Mitzi bark.

I opened the door, and let Trent inside.

"Hey. Can we talk?" He asked. I nodded, letting him inside. We walked upstairs to my bedroom.

"Well? What do you want?" I asked, closing my door and crossing my arms.

"Just wanted to talk about the baby." He answered, sitting on my bed.

"This might be my only chance to have a baby. I'm going to make sure this baby is born healthy. And if you even think for a second that I have any plans on hurting the baby, you can leave. Right now." I growled.

"Relax. I just wanna know your plan." He said.

"I'm going to keep it." I told him.

"I want people to know it's mine." Trent told me.

"Hell no. Not in a million years! And if you even think of telling anyone, I will leave Toronto, go back to Vancouver and you will never see this baby. Do you understand?" I asked, fuming.

"I understand. And I'm not gonna say anything so don't worry." He said.

"But I do want people to eventually know." He said.

"Okay. But just not anytime soon." I said. He nodded, understanding.


	5. Zachary Caiven or Ashley Lauren

I popped on Valentines Day. But it didn't really matter. By then everyone in the senior class knew I was pregnant. Heather and her friends just loved to tease me. They called me a slut, and a hoe. But I didn't let it get to me. Because I just kept on thinking what it would do it Heather when she learned that I fucked her boyfriend, and that he was the father of the baby growing inside of me. Everytime I think of that it makes me smile, but also kinda scared. Because I know she'll be upset, but then she'll possibly try and run me over with her porche- God forbid I'm still pregnant or have the baby in my arms! I wonder how she'll find out. I'll probably crash her "End of The School Year!" party and tell her infront of EVERYONE. And I will definetly make sure Trent's in the room.

"So Gothie. Who's baby is it?" Heather asked. _Your boyfriend's! _I thought.

"Kid from my old school." I sighed, yawning. We were in seventh period, watching Shakespere. God I am so tired. I've never been more tired in my life!

"Does he know he's going to be a dad?" Heather interigated. What the hell is this! 20 questions?

"Yes. Now go away." I groaned, before falling asleep. A minute after I did, the bell rang.

Grumbling, I got up, grabbed my bookbag, and left the classroom. Since it was a nice day, it wasn't too cold, and my house was only two blocks away, I decided to walk home, instead of riding the bus.

I took the trail in the woods, for two reasons. One it leads right to my house, and two Heather's car can't fit on the trail and there's no way she'll walk in the woods.

During the ten minute walk, I thought about my life, and who much it had changed in Toronto. I had had a one night stand with my mortal enemy's boyfriend, and I was now carrying his baby. My friends that I had made in Toronto think the father of my baby is a boy from my old high school in Vancouver. When I was living in Vancouver, I never thought this would happen to me. Ever! It's kind of a strange, unique feeling I guess.

I think I'm having a boy. Something in my gut is telling me that in June, I'll welcome a son into the world. I've already got a name picked out. Zachary Caiven. Leshawna and Bridgette say I should pick out two names for each gender, just in case I pop out twins or something. I have a girl name picked out. Ashley Lauren. The other names have yet to be picked. Trent says he doesn't mind what the baby's names, as long as it isn't some weird Satanic name. I almost peed from laughing when he told me that. Zachary Caiven or Ashley Lauren. Who knows, I might name him John. Zachary or John.

I cleared my head when I reached my back yard. I walked up to the back door, took my key from my back pocket, and unlocked the door. I went inside, put my bookbag down, and went to the pantry to get a bag of chips. I plopped down on the couch, turned on the tv, and started eating. And once again there was absolutely nothing to watch. Life really does suck. So I got up, popped in The original Friday the 13th, and sat back down with the remote. I like the gory original horror flicks. The remakes are so bad! Especially if they're like monster movies and stuff. I hate it when the special effects are so bad, you can see right through the monster! Ugh!

Around the third slashing, I felt something weird- like I got punched in the side. That's when I realized, it was my baby kicking.

"Whoa..." I said, amazed and dumb-founded. That's when Charlie came home.

"Whoa what?" He asked. I turned and looked at him.

"Kicking. It feels kinda funny actually." I said, my hand tracing small circles where my baby had kicked me.

"Whatever Juno." Charlie shrugged, plopping down on the couch. We both like freaky horror movies- some more then others.

Mom came home around the end of the movie with Richard. They had like seven grocery bags in their arms.

"Kids! Help!" Richard begged.

"Can't! Pregnant." I said.

"Can't! Lazy." Charlie added. I laughed.

Mom and Richard groaned, putting the bags down on the kitchen floor.

"So, how was school?" Mom asked, hands on her hips.

"Eh." Me and Charlie shrugged, as we watched the credits roll.

"Ooh! Mybaby kicked like ten minutes after I got home." I said, excited.

"That's wonderful." Mom said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

The next day, I drove to my OB for an appointment. My OB is this really nice lady who doesn't seem to mind that I'm going to be a teen mom. Or if she does, she's great at hiding it!

"Hey Doctor Montgomery." I smiled, waddling into her office. Yes waddling. I now waddle.

"Hi Gwen. So, how're you feeling?" She asked.

"It kicked yesterday." I said, pointing to my stomach.

"It?" She asked, giving me a look.

"I don't know what it is." I said, sitting on the table.

"Well, you are 21 weeks today. We should be able to tell the gender." Dr. Montgomery said.

"Oh yay! Because I wanna get all the clothes shopping done by 30 weeks. So this will be a lot of help!" I said, lifting up my shirt.

"What about the nursery?" She asked, turning on the ultra-sound machine, and putting the goop on my belly.

"Well, the baby's gonna sleep in my room until it's like, three or four months old. And since I only need one credit more to graduate, I was gonna move out over the summer." I said.

"Interesting. So have any names picked out?" She asked.

"Uh huh. Zachary for a boy, and Ashley for a girl." I smiled.

"Those are pretty names. Oh. Wanna know what the baby is?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes!" I cried, a huge smile on my face.

"I hope he likes the name Zachary. Congradulations! It's a boy!"


	6. No heart beat

As soon as I got home, I ran straight to my room, and called Trent.

"Hello?" He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Everyone's asleep and the walls are thin." He explained.

"Heather's there isn't she?" I asked.

"... Yeah." He said. Ugh!

"So, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Uh huh. Guess what! It's a boy!" I said, happilly.

"Serious?" He asked, sounding happy.

"Uh huh. My OB pointed out his... uh... parts and everything." I said. Trent laughed.

"So, any names picked out?" He asked.

"Zachary. And don't say you don't like it cause you said I could pick it as long as it wasn't Satanic or anything like that." I said.

"I know. I know. I actually like the name Zachary." He said.

"Really? God you're sweet! Ooh! Gotta go. Need to tell mom and Richard that I'm giving them a Grandson. Bye!" I said, hanging up.

* * *

"So Gwen, how's everything with the baby? Is it okay and stuff?" DJ asked, him and Noah walked up to me in the hallway on the way to fourth period.

"Good. He's doing good." I smiled. DJ and Noah gasped.

"You're having a boy?" Noah asked. I nodded, smiling.

"That's wonderful!" DJ said, hugging me. I laughed, stealing his beanie.

"Hey! Give that back!" He cried, as I did my best to keep it away from him.

"Nope. See you at lunch!" I said, quickly entering my fourth period class, so they couldn't get me.

I heard Noah laughing at DJ. Not a mean laugh, but a "haha still your friend" laugh.

* * *

"You're having a boy? Cool!" Bridgette said at lunch.

"Totally!" Izzy whooped. I smiled, laughing.

"So Gwen? Any names picked out?" Owen asked, a mouth full of pizza.

"Zachary." I said, eating my pizza.

"I like that name. Good sturdy name. What's his middle name?" Leshawna asked.

"Caiven. Zachary Caiven Lopez." I said. Actually, his last name will be Henley- like his dad's.

But if I say that people will know it's Trent's baby. And I can't have that! At least, not now anyway.

"Zachary Caiven Lopez. Totally adorable! Do you have an ultra-sound pic with you?" Bridgette asked.

I nodded, handing her the most recent one.

"How many weeks are you in this one?" She asked, studying the photo.

"21 weeks. Why?" I asked.

"You'll see. I'll give you the photo back tomorrow." She said, putting the photo in the pocket of her binder.

I let out a groan, annoyed.

"So, does the dad know that he's going to have a son named Zachary?" Noah asked.

"Uh huh. But I haven't told him what his middle name is." I explained.

"You should! Text him!" Izzy ordered. I sighed.

"He doesn't have texts. I'll just email when I get home." I shrugged.

"Why not now?" Leshawna asked, raising an eye brow. I sighed.

"Because! I don't have access to email through my cell phone!" I groaned.

"... He has a girlfriend? Doesn't he?" DJ asked. I nodded.

"And she doesn't know he's going to be a daddy?" Owen asked.

I nodded again, earning a few gasps from my friends.

"They were dating when Zachary was concieved. That's why I don't mention him much. But he does live in Vancouver!" I said.

I had been telling the truth... Up until the very last sentence that is. God! I hate lying to them so much!

"Whoa! Damn girl! Are you sure he wants the baby?" Leshawna asked. Then it hit me- did Trent want to be a part of Zachary's life?

"I... I honestly do not know. I haven't asked him." I sighed. Bridgette patted my shoulder, sympathetically.

"God! I don't want to be a single teen mom! Maybe he does want to be with us..." I groaned.

"Okay. Let's see. Answer these questions truthfully." Izzy said, sitting on top of the table infront of me.

"Alrighty! Question one- what was his reaction to you telling him you were pregnant and it was his kid?" Izzy asked.

I thought back that long ago.

"I told him that he didn't help- infact eleven weeks ago I didn't want him to. And he said, "Well maybe I want to help." I said.

"Uh huh. Question 2- how has he been treating you about the pregnancy?" Izzy asked.

"About as nice as you can for living two hours away." I retorted.

"Sheesh. Okay. What'd he think of the name Zachary?" Izzy wondered.

"He loved it." I smiled.

"Okay! Done with the questions." Izzy said.

"Well... Is he going to stay or not?" Bridgette asked. Izzy shrugged.

"I don't know; I was just curious." She laughed. I punched her in the gut.

* * *

When I got home, I texted Trent. He does have texted, but he told me Heather's always looking at his phone while he's reading his texts.

_Do you want to be apart of Zachary's life?_

_Duh. If I didn't I would've mentioned it when you first told me you were pregnant._

_Ohhhh... Oh thank GOD! :) So whatcha doing?_

_Playing X-BOX with my sister Kyla. she's like 12..._

_Cool. Charlie's 12 too! Maybe they'd be better then him and the slut he's "dating"_

_Lol maybe. My folks don't know ur baby's mine. I'm affraid they'll blabe to ppl and it'll get to Heather or someone at school._

_I don't blame you! Only reason I told my mom & step-dad was because parents deserve to know the name of the guy who knocked up their teen._

_Exactly!... I think Heather's cheating..._

_With who? And just dump her._

_I'm the kinda guy who if they hear a rumor about their gf, they don't dump em till the have proof._

_Ur an idiot. A hot idiot with a big dick- but still an idiot. So who do you think the guy is?_

_Alejandro. And gee thank :/_

_Ur welcome :) isn't Alejandro that hot spanish guy who moved here like two weeks after I did?_

_Yup. They're always flirting! ALWAYS! But Idk if it's just that or more._

_I think this is karma._

_What? Why?_

_Bcuz! You got me pregnant! So know fate is making Heather cheat._

_I think Zachary is Heather's karma._

_Why?_

_Because they were flirting before we even hooked up._

_Ohh... I gotta do dishes, take a shower, then get to my appointment by like six so bye!_

_Bye see ya tomorrow at skool._

_

* * *

_

I arrived for my appointment three minutes late. Luckilly there's a ten minute window for you to arrive before your appointment is automatically cancled!

"Hey Gwen." Doctor Mongomery said, as I sat down in a chair.

"Hey. Kicking is normal." I told her. She smiled.

"Well that's good. No ultra-sound today. That's at 24 weeks." She reminded me.

"I know. I need my prenatal vitamins refilled. And can I hear the heart beat? I haven't gotten to the past two appoinments." I asked.

She nodded. "Of course. I'll just go get the machine and refill your perscrimption." She said, leaving the room.

"Gwen? That you?" Trent asked, standing outside the doorway with an older woman.

She was a couple inches shorter then Trent. She was kinda plump, but not huge. She had blonde hair, and bright green eyes.

"Hey! Who's that?... And what are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is my mom. And you don't wanna know." He shuddered.

"Hi Mrs. H! I'm Gwen!" I waved.

"Mom, this is my lab partner for science class." Trent said, introducing us.

"Hi!" She smiled. Then, Dr. Mongomery came back.

"Well, sweetie, you can stay with your friend. I'll be right back." Mrs. Henley said, walking away.

Trent entered the room, then closed the door.

"He the dad?" Dr. M asked. We both nodded, as Trent sat down beside me.

"Sorry I haven't been to any appointments. Been busy." Trent said.

Doctor Mongomery nodded. She took the wand, and pressed it against my stomach. Then she tensed up.

There was no heart beat.


	7. I'm friends with Trent on FaceBook

Dr. Mongomery quickly set up the ultra-sound machine.

When we saw Zachary on the screen, she let out a sigh of relief, relaxing.

"Is he okay?" Trent asked. Dr. M nodded.

"Yes. Yes! He is perfectly healthy. I guess he just wasn't in a position to hear the heart beat." She explained.

"Oh thank God! That would've sucked! First ultra-sound and he's dead!" Trent cried, shuddering.

I rolled my eyes, playfully hitting his arm. He chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"Would you like the photo?" Dr. Mongomery asked Trent.

He thought for a moment, before nodding a smile on his face.

"Alright. I'll go print it out." She said, leaving the room.

"What the heck?" I hissed, when she was out of ear shot.

"What?" Trent asked.

"What if Heather finds the photo?" I cried.

"She won't! I got a safe in my room. Only I know the combonation. It's got a lot of important things in it." He said.

"Okay." I sighed, understanding.

* * *

I decided not to tell my friends and family about the miscarriage scare. Best to keep it between me and Trent.

On Monday in first period, I walked into class and sat by Bridgette, Noah, and Owen in the back of the class-room.

"Hey Bridge. Can I have my ultra-sound pic back?" I groaned, sitting down in the seat.

"Yes. Here you go." She said, giving me the photo.

When I looked at it, I gasped. It had a inch thick strip of note book on top and bottom of the picture.

On the top, in Bridgette's gorgeous handwritting, were the words _Zachary Caiven Lopez_.

On the bottom strip was _21 weeks_. It was laminated to keep it all together.

"Oh my God. It's beautiful! I love it!" I gasped, hugging her.

"Oh thanks. I spelled his name right?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes. Oh my Gosh! I'm so putting this in my binder." I grinned.

I grabbed my binder, and moved around the photos of me and my friends to fit the photo in.

I smiled at all the photos of my past, and the photo of my future.

* * *

At 26 weeks, I officially hated being pregnant, and couldn't wait till he was born! I am not kidding! My stretch marks hurt! There so horribly painful! And I have to rub stupid ass coacoa all over my stomach. Oh! And when you are pregnant, your tits like double in size! I went from a B cup to a D cup! If they get any bigger they'll be bigger then Lindsay's!

"Owwy!" I moaned, pouting, as I was getting an utra-sound.

"Is everything okay?" Dr. Mongomery asked, concerned.

"Oh it's not labor. It's just everything is stretching too big too fast!" I chuckled, then hissing.

She patted my shoulder sympathetically.

"Any remedies or something?" I pouted.

"Coacoa butter." She said. I let out a groan.

* * *

At 32 weeks, I got the pregnancy dibetes. Which scared EVERYONE- except for myself and my mom.

"I don't get the big deal! I had dibetes during my pregnancies, and I had two healthy beautiful children." My mom said, cooking dinner.

"I know! And it's not like I'll have it for ever. Just through my pregnancy." I said, rubbing my stomach.

I smiled, as Zachary gently kicked my lower stomach. Luckilly it was in the one spot with little to no stretch marks.

"Hey Gwen, when's my nephew due?" Charlie asked, sitting on the counter.

"Seven weeks, four days." I smiled. I walked over to the fridge, and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

* * *

Me, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Izzy all went to Babies-R-Us to buy clothes for Zach.

"You should buy furniture!" Izzy said, as we put newborn onsies in the cart.

''No..." I groaned. I picked up a pair of dark blue overals in the newborn size.

I looked at it, debting on whether I should put it in the cart. I smiled, tossing it in.

"Gwen! You might not move out when you plan. Do you want to Zachary to sleep in a cardboard box?" Leshawna asked.

Her and Bridgette were looking at clothes that were for 3-6 months.

"Might as well buy clothes for him between premie and a year." I told them.

"In that case, I seen like, six adorable outfits for premies. I'm going to go get them." Bridgette smiled, walking back to the premie section.

"I'll think about the furniture okay?" I sighed, hand on my hip.

"Yay!" Izzy grinned. Bridgette came back and plopped the outfits into the cart.

"Oh thank God mom gave me five grand to buy baby junk." I muttered.

"Okay! Enough of clothes! Time for toys, blankets, pacifiers, car seat, stroller... And a crib and changing table." I sighed about the last part.

They all smiled widely at me.

* * *

I bought Zach a dark wood crib, with light blue and white checkered bedding. I also bought a matching changing table, and rocking chair. Oh! And a dresser

After we left Babies-R-Us, we stopped by Wal-Mart and bought diapers, and tiny blue hangers, a white hamper, and one of those trash cans that open when you step on a button thingy.

While Richard and Mom were at work, and Charlie was at the arcade, I set up the nursery.

I hung up the clothes that were 3-6 months and up, and folded up the smaller clothes, pajamas, and socks and diapers and put them into the drawers.

When I was done with the clothes, I set up the mobile for the crib.

Its a white mobile with little blue rockets, and the rockets are soft. Too cute.

I took a picture of the nursery with my camera. Then uploaded it to FaceBook.

I'm friends with Trent and a lot of people from school on FaceBook.

So that's how Trent can see the photos without me texting them to him.

I sat on my bed beside Mitzi, who was busy wagging her tail happilly.

I love my old fat doggy! (What? She is old an fat! I've had her since I was nine! And she wasn't even a puppy when I got her!)


	8. The demon in my uterus

Bridgette came by my house the next day. She was really excited.

"Bridge...? Are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You will never believe who asked me to prom!" She squeeled happilly.

"Who?" I yawned, not really caring.

"Geoff Lasider!" She cried.

"Wait! Geoff Lasider? Isn't he the quarter back?" I cried.

Bridgette nodded, a huge smile.

"Holy crap! Oh my God! Awesome!" I said, hugging her.

"Oh thanks! Wanna go dress shopping tomorrow?" She asked.

I nodded, happilly.

* * *

The next day we went to the mall. We shopped in so many stores!

"God! I can't find a dress!" Bridgette groaned, after trying on her tenth dress.

"Let me pick out a dress." I said, getting up.

"I'm a size four." She whispered in my ear. Guess she's embarressed.

"If I were to go to prom, I'd be a size nine." I said.

After a few minutes, I found the PERFECT dress for Bridgette!

It was a dark blue, strappless, and ended mid thigh.

Best part, it was in her size AND price range! How awesome?

"Here." I said, handing her the dress. "Try this on."

She went back into the dressing room. Two minutes later, she came out a wide smile on her face.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Love it! Thank you!" She cried, hugging me.

I hugged her back.

"Ooh! Can you button me up?" She asked. I nodded and she turned around.

While I was buttoning up her dress, a blonde boy with a pink shirt and a cowboy hat stopped and smiled at Bridgette.

I saw her smile, and blush slightly.

He looked at her dress and gace her a thumbs up.

This mad her blush turn darker. Then he blew her a kiss and walked off.

"Oh! He is so sweet!" She gushed, when I finished buttoning her dress.

* * *

My water broke on May 7, exactly a month and ten days before my due date, and a week before prom.

Trent and me were eating lunch by with Geoff and Bridgette at a booth since they invited me and Bridgette to eat lunch with them and Heather wasn't here.

"So, how's everything?" Trent asked, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Good. Kicking's been really painful lately." I said.

It wasn't until later that I learned these "kicks" were actually contractions.

"Oh. Sorry, hope they get better." Geoff said.

"Thanks." I said.

I smiled, but then it quickly disapered.

"Wet." I quickly said.

"Do what?" Bridgette asked, raising an eye brow.

"Shit! My water just broke!" I groaned.

Me and Bridgette got up, and went towards the exit.

It wasn't until we got ten feet that we realized they weren't following us.

I angrilly stomped back over to the table.

"Hello! My water broke! Get up! Get up! I'm not driving myself to the hospital to deliver the demon in my uterus! And Bridgette sure as hell isn't driving me! She's a horrible driver!" I yelped.

The guys groaned, before getting up, and following me and Bridgette.

Leshawna, Izzy, Owen, DJ, and Noah quickly followed us too.

* * *

We got to the hospital, and Dr. M greeted us.

"Hi Gwen is everything okay?" She asked.

"My pants are wet, and I'm in pain. But don't worry I'm fine and dandy!" I hissed in pain.

My hands were on my knees, as I went through what I knew was a contraction.

"You're in labor. Let's get you to a room." She said.

A nurse put me in a wheel chair, and Leshawna drove to my house to get my parents and pack my bag.

* * *

"Five weeks! He's five weeks early! God! He's not ready to come out!" I groaned.

Many babies are born at 35 weeks. He'll be perfectly healthy." Dr. Mongomery told me.

"I had a... cousin... born at- ow! 36 weeks! And... Fuck! He died!" I cried, during a contraction.

"Your baby is going to be fine. Do't worry." She said, looking me in the eyes.

"Please be right." I whispered, fighting back scared tears.

* * *

My mom came by with Charlie, Richard, and Leshawna about ten minutes later.

"Sorry it took so long! Took awhile to set up the car seat." Mom apologized.

"I packed you a some clothes." Leshawna smiled.

"In here, Zachary has two onesies, some socks, a pair of pajamas, and some diapers. Just in case." Leshawna added, as she put down the bag.

"Thanks. Doc says I'm dialated seven centimeters- so it won't be long." I said.

"Seven? That's a lot for only being here an hour." Richard said.

"Yeah well, apparently I was in labor before my water broke, but I just thought they were kicks." I said.

They nodded understanding.

* * *

**_Only two chapters left! So excited! :D _**


	9. The birth of our son

"Alright Gwen. Nine centimeters, almost there." Dr. Montgomery said.

"Oh thank God! And looky! It only took three hours!" I groaned, looking at the clock, which now said 8:53 pm.

"Would you like an epidural?" She asked.

"No. No! Zach is going to be born happy and healthy. Babies are more likely to be druggies if their mother's used drugs during labor." I sighed.

"Besides. I'm nine centimeters. What's the point really?" I added, shrugging.

She left the room, and Trent walked in.

"Hey. How're you feeling?" He asked, sitting in the chair beside me.

"Eh okay I guess. I can't wait to hold him! Hey! Did you see the nursery photos on FaceBook?" I asked.

Trent nodded. "It looks great." He told me.

"Thanks! You're really sweet. You know that?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Thanks." He grinned, making me giggle.

"Ooh! Oww! Shit! This really hurts!" I groaned, clutching my stomach.

Trent squeezed my hand during the contraction.

"Go get Dr. Montgomery! Now!" I cried. He got up, and ran out of the room.

She came back a few minutes later.

"Okay, we're going to get you to a delivery room, okay?" She asked me.

I nodded, and then I was whisked away.

* * *

Trent was with me in the delivery-room. He was **not **about to miss our son's birth!

"Okay Gwen. On three I need you to push! Okay?" Dr. Montgomery told me, as she was preparing to deliver Zachary.

I nodded, gulping because I was so scared.

"Okay. One... Two... Three! Push!" She told me.

I pushed and pushed. During the pushing I could feel tearing. That made me scream louder!

"Okay Gwen stop!" Dr. Mongomery said, suddenly.

"Stop! What the hell do you mean stop?" I yelled.

"The baby's breached, I need to move him." Dr. Montgomery said.

"What the hell do you mean "move" him? Let him come upside down, backwards! Who cares! Just get him out!" I cried.

"It's not that simple Gwen!" She told me.

"Just do it!" Trent spoke up. I nodded, telling Dr. Montgomery to move him.

She pressed down onto the side of my stomach HARD!

And I thought pushing was fucking painfull! This shit hurt like fuck!

"Damn! He won't budge!" She cursed.

"Oh my God!" I groaned.

"Okay Gwen. You'll have to deliver him breached." Dr. Montgomery said.

"Okay." I said.

She made me push again. It took two hours, but finally, he was out.

"Here he is." Dr. Montgomery smiled, over Zachary's cries.

Trent smiled, and I did too. He was finally here!

A nurse whisked him away to weight and clean him up.

Dr. Montgomery handed me Zachary, who was wrapped up warmly in a baby blue blanket.

"Look at him! He's so adorable." Trent cried, looking at our son, who was staring at us.

"He looks like my dad." I smiled, cuddling Zachary Caiven Henley.

"Wanna hold him?" I asked. Trent nodded, taking Zachary from me.

"Hey little guy. Daddy's here. Daddy's here." Trent said softly.


	10. It ended with Vodka

Zachary Caiven Henley was born May 7 at 10:47 p.m. He weighted seven pounds, eight ounces, and was 20 inches long.

"He's big. Like really big. Most Henley's are born tiny! Not him." Trent commented, holding Zach.

"You couldn't have had a major weight difference!" I scoffed.

"I weighed five pounds, ten ounces, and I was three days late." Trent cried.

I rolled my eyes, dropping the subject. Suddenly, a woman came in panting hard, looking scared and at the same time relieved!

It was Trent's mother...

"Oh thank God! Oh- you had your baby." Mrs. Henley said to me. I nodded.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Zachary Caiven Henley.'' Trent said, getting up, and walking to his mother, Zach still in his arms.

His mother gasped slightly, a second after she heard the word "Henly".

"I... I'm a grandma?" She asked, shocked. Me and Trent nodded, waiting for the yelling.

She walked out for a second and came back with a nurse.

"Nurse, could you please put my grandson in the nursery? I need to talk to his parents and I'm affraid they're might be yelling." Mrs. Henley said.

The nurse nodded, and Trent handed over Zachary.

"Why didn't you tell me!" She cried.

"It's my fault! Heather-" She cut me off.

"Heather? Enough said." She said, holding up her hand.

"So how long have you known?" She asked Trent.

"I found out before her family." Trent said.

"Okay. But you guys should really tell Heather!" Mrs. Henley cried.

We nodded, understanding.

* * *

Two days later, Zachary was able to come home. My mom picked me up, and drove me.

I only took one school week off for maternity leave.

So I went into labor on the Monday the 7, and came back to school on the on the next Wendsday.

Everyone was surprised to see me back so early.

"Oh looky! It's Gothic Juno! So tell us Gothie? Where's your baby?" Heather teased in the hallway.

We were infront of basically 94% of the senior class.

"Oh, you mean Trent's baby? He's at home with my mom." I said, a smug look on my face.

Everyone started gasping and whooping.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Trent cringe with fear.

"Oh please! Like Trent would fuck _you_!" Heather hissed, fists clentched.

"Oh but he did! On the couch, chair, dinning room table, bathroom floor, and every bed in his house!" I fake gasped.

Everyone was gasping louder.

"Did you know?" I heard Geoff asked Bridgette. I saw her shake her head no quickly.

"Pft! Your probably just pinning your baby on Trent. Trent probably doesn't want a kid!" Heather cried, scoffing.

"Then why did he sign the birth certificate?" I asked simply. That's what got her.

She screamed, angry. She stomped over to Trent and slapped him. Ouch.

She angrilly stormed off down the hall, Lindsay and Courtney quickly running after her.

A few seconds later, everyone went back to their business.

Trent, Geoff, and my friends walked up to me, totally shocked.

"Holy- why'd you lie to us?" Leshawna cried.

"Technically she only lied about the school he went to. She did say the dude had a girlfriend." Noah commented.

"Sorry I told Heather infront of everyone." I apologized to Trent. He shrugged.

"It's okay. I was gonna tell her at her party." He said simply.

"So, uh... This day has been really weird! And we're not even in first period." Geoff said.

"Agreed. It's weird being able to see my feet again." i said, staring down at my converse.

"So... We best get to class." DJ said.

We all nodded, going our seprate ways.

"Hey Gwen! Wanna catch a movie tomorrow night?" Trent yelled.

I turned around and smiled.

"Sure! Least you could do for knocking me up!" I laughed, before walking away.

* * *

Graduation was exactly two months later.

I sat by Geoff while we waited for our diplomas, and Trent and Bridgette were sitting together a couple rows infront of us.

"So, how's Zachary?" Geoff asked me.

"Good. Nine weeks old. He's gotten big. He's a brown eyed Trent." I smiled, tugging at my gown.

My cell phone was in a poch attached to my hip. I felt it vibrate.

I got it out, and read the text.

It was a picture of Trent and Bridgette acting silly.

_WE LOVE YOU GUYS! _was what was under the picture.

I showed it to Geoff, who chuckled.

"Should we reply?" He asked. I nodded.

We took an equally goofy picture, and sent it to them.

The words: _WE LOVE YOU TOO! _along with it.

* * *

An hour later, we had our diplomas. Everyone was cheering an hollering.

I saw Heather kiss Alejandro. Guess she moves on fast!

"Hey Gwen!" trent cried, running up to me and scooping me into his arms.

"Eee haha!" I cried, hugging him back. He kissed my lips, and I happilly kissed back.

We started making out, but then I pulled away.

"Last time we made out like that I got pregnant." I smirked. He laughed, knowing I was right.

My mom walked over to us with Zachary in her arms.

"Hey. Wanna hold him?" She asked. Trent nodded.

He took Zachary, and rested Zach's head on his shoulder. Zachary was fast asleep.

"Awe! He's too cute!" Lindsay and Courtney gushed, walking up to us.

Duncan and Tyler were with them.

"Won't Heather be mad if you two are talking to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Courtney scoffed.

"We're graduates now. And we decided not to be friends with that-"

"Witch!" Lindsay hissed.

"I was gonna say bitch but okay. That works too." Courtney said.

"Oh okay." Trent said. Courtney, Tyler, Lindsay, and Duncan waved goodbye, then walked off.

"Weird." Trent muttered. "Uh huh." I agreed.

"So, wanna find our friends?" Trent asked. I nodded, and we started walking.

* * *

"There you two are! Or should I say three!" Leshawna laughed.

By the time we got to them, Zachary was wide awake, now trying to lift his little bald head.

"Awe!" Izzy and Bridgette cried, staring at Zachary.

"He's gotten cuter." Noah chuckled.

"Hey? Are you two gonna get married?" Owen asked.

That caught me and Trent off guard. We had never really even talked about marriage!

"Uh..." He trailed off.

"Ask us that again in three years." I told Owen. He nodded, understanding.

"Well, we best get going. Our folks are throwing us a "Happy Graduation" dinner. Ugh!" Trent groaned.

"Bye you guys!" DJ yelled, as we walked towards our car.

* * *

At nine, Trent's dad got out a bottle of vodka.

"A drink to the grads!" He cried, raising the bottle.

"Oh no! No!" Me and Trent cried.

"Why? You two are the legal drinking age." Mom said.

"Us plus vodka equals Zachary Caiven Henley." Trent said, crossing his arms.

Our parents made an O shape with their mouths. Me and Trent laughed, sharing a kiss.

_It ended with a bottle of Vodka._


End file.
